Lyra (Clan Vendela)
A vibrant Fae who desires to love and protect her clan, no matter what the cost. All of her children were exalted to serve under the Arcanist, so she makes her family with her mate and the dragons who live under her protection. Background When the sparkling light faded, all that was left was a single Fae, unsure of her surroundings, afraid of where she had landed. From the nothingness she had sprouted, brought into existence by the mighty Arcanist whom she would eventually serve indirectly for the rest of her life. Lyra stared up into the sun, blinking against the bright rays that reflected back from the spires of pink crystal that surrounded her. In her distraction, she didn't notice the Mirror that approached her from the side, curious, drawn to the bright colours and lonely eyes of the Fae who sat alone beneath the outcroppings of crystal. When Asgore approached Lyra, it was if all else faded, and whatever purpose or life Asgore had planned for himself previously no longer mattered; Lyra was all he would ever need. Lyra immediately fell for the Mirror and his desire to protect, and the two became each other's life-long partners. Lyra was a new dragon, eager for adventure, and so she took Asgore and they began to travel across Sornieth, eventually finding themselves in the Tangled Wood, home of the Shadow flight. Convinced that she would be happy nesting beneath the dark canopy of the forest, Lyra did all that she could to make it her home, despite Asgore's constant worries of being discovered by a violent Shadow clan. Ever-trusting, Lyra didn't listen to her mate's worries, and soon they had two eggs nestled away beneath the trees. Even Asgore began to relax, thinking that perhaps this could be their home after all. But it would not last. A trio of Shadow dragons came in the night, easily fighting off the small Fae and defeating the single Mirror who was caught off-guard. The Shadow dragons only wanted to raid for food and materials, yet in the scuffle destroyed Lyra's precious eggs. Wrought with grief, Lyra begged Asgore to take them back to the Starfall Isles where she knew that the power of the Arcanist would protect them, unable to bear staying in the nest where she had lost her two unborn hatchlings. Asgore agreed, and the two immediately left the Tangled Wood, passing through the Scarred Wasteland. It didn't take long for a Plague dragon to find them, and this one was a fierce, rather young Wildclaw, desperate to prove himself. Lyra watched in horror as her mate battled with the Wildclaw, terrified that not only would she have lost her eggs, but now would lose her mate as well. But when Asgore prepared to make the final strike, Lyra could only think of her unhatched babies and how they had not lived to their full potential, had not truly gotten to live at all, and she stepped in to stop her mate from slaying the Wildclaw. Instead, she introduced herself and offered him sanctuary with her and Asgore, inviting him to travel back with them to the Starfall Isles. The Wildclaw called himself Thalmor, and accepted their offer to travel away, reluctantly telling his own tale of abandonment and despair that had led him to be alone in the Wasteland. Despite the rough start, Thalmor became a valiant, devoted protector alongside Asgore, and the two males escorted Lyra back to the Starfall Isles where they made their home in a cave beneath the Crystalpine Reaches. Lyra eventually had three new eggs, and when they hatched, her happiness was overwhelming, and she maintained that the protection of the Arcanist had given her this gift. All three of her children chose to serve the Arcanist, and were exalted, and though she was sad to see them go, she felt as though she owed the mighty god a sacrifice for his divine protection. Since then, she has welcomed every dragon into her family, loving and caring for them all, finding surrogate children in the stray dragons that find their way to her clan. Personality Lyra is a compassionate, fierce, and humble matriarch to Clan Vendela. Her empathy for other dragons often leads to her offering more than she can give, though she always strives to fulfill her promises. She has more love than she knows what to do with, and always wants a bigger family, always wants to surround herself with more dragons. Appearance Category:Clan Leader Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Fae Category:Female